


Thea Granger-Laforeest is not her mother

by TheBookJockey77



Series: Thea Granger-Laforrest: the building blocks [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious children because of expectations, Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Good Parent, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermiones daughter is not her copy, Hogwarts First Year, NOT bashing, Not Beta Read, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Ron wasn't a good fit for Hermione and thats okay, anxious bean is the main character, the is not canon, the main character is a original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBookJockey77/pseuds/TheBookJockey77
Summary: Hermione Granger left the wizarding world after graduating. she's barley been in contact with her old fiends and because of this change she is not considered as famous as them. she marries a muggle and they make their own family while she works as a defense lawyer in muggle London. Now Hermione's daughter Thea is 11 and has been accepted to Hogwarts. forced back into the wizarding world there are some issues Hermione never got to address. If only Thea could figure out how to stay out of trouble so she could try to live up to her mother's expectations...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Original Male Character, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Series: Thea Granger-Laforrest: the building blocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700854
Kudos: 1





	1. A Debrief on Hermione's Family, part one

So, Hermione marries a muggle named Oscar Laforrest. They both hyphenate their names together to Granger-Laforrest. Hermione goes to university to became a defense lawyer because her whole life she’s been fighting wrongs and defending herself and others. seriously, she cant lie enough for politics and shed rather be a force to keep laws in action properly than trying to martyr the magical world from the seat of the prime minister. Oscar is a history teacher, and his student call him Dr. Laforrest. He took time off to raise their children when they were young and enjoyed being a stay at home dad. He goes back to work full time when their youngest is 7 years old. Thats still 13 years home.  
Their first child is named Rosalind after Hermione’s dear grandmother. Rose has her mothers one track mind but no magic like her father. She’s already decided that she wants to be a Brian surgeon at 12. No one expect that she wont be one. She is Hermione miniature really, complete with hyper focus on academics.  
Then they have their second daughter, two years younger than Rose, and name her after Oscar’s favorite aunt, Theodosia. She is called Thea. Thea follows the family traditional of being annoyingly intelligent, but is riddled with add and anxiety. When she was very young she started to show signs of accidental magic, and very young she learned how to control it. Hermione and Oscar stop seeing signs by the time she’s 5, and maybe thats half because they were adjusting to their youngest child. For awhile they think that it was a fluke, that she’s a squib like Rose.  
4 years after having Thea they plan their last. They have a little boy and name him Hugo (after Hermione’s dad cause he’s great). The girls love him, like he’s a little doll. Though Thea tells her parents she would’ve rather had a kitten than a brother. They couldn’t quite explain that babies and kittens were not the same thing. Hugo is at that stage of boyhood where he doesn’t have a definable personality other than general scamp. He likes science class cause he can blow stuff up and he likes playing football even though his sisters are better than him. He knows some boys laugh but if he asked he’s pretty sure Thea would beat up a kid for him.  
Thea’s teachers tell Hermione and Oscar that while Thea is a good student, she needs to focus more. That she gets too distracted. It leads to a lot of built up. That a lot of the time she’s meant to be reading, she’s doodling or just staring off at nothing. Hermione and Thea disconnect a lot from this. Hermione found it so easy to focus on her homework and could just turn on tat focus at a moments notice. She doesn’t understand why her kid cant.  
Its Oscar’s brother that helps her start to understand. His own ADD had caused similar issues.  
Thea draws all day, and yes that includes school. Teachers cant complain as much when she proves to be multitasking and either fully comprehending their lecture or dutifully making swirling notes around her drawings. For her 8th birthday Felix buys her loads of paints and she allowed to do whatever she wants with them in the shed in the back garden. And thats when she finds her medium. Paint. Splashing it on canvas, making delicate lines and clouds, stamping leaves in neon. Paint.


	2. Debrief of Hermione's Husband's Family and the GRANDPARENTS ARE MENTIONED, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar and his family :)

Oscar is the older brother of a muggleborn wizard, Felix. His parents are from France, moves to Canada, then to England and thats where the two grew up the most. They would visit family in France often though, and see the old family house. Oscar takes his family there some summers and they enjoy the beach. Oscar is like 10 years older than Felix and has always been sort of protective of his brother in that classic ‘older bother knows best way’. That's probably where Rose (and later Thea) picked it up.  
Felix loves being an uncle. He taught the kids everything he knows, and then Oscar and Hermione have to do a quick clean up and make sure certain things are not repeated by tiny children.  
As stated, Thea and Felix both have ADD. He has struggled with his ADD for years and so Oscar is more familiar with the frustration it can cause the person with it and the person trying to direct the person with it. Hermione is lost when it comes to Thea. She had it easy with Rose, her perfect little copy that will immediately follow directions and can simply put her mind to one task at a time. Then Thea started attending primary school and the teachers quickly noticed the ‘signs’. A doctor confirmed it. And Hermione suddenly didn’t know how to interact with her child.  
And there was only so much Oscar could do by telling her to be patient. Only so much a book could tell her about dealing with a difficult child.  
Difficult child.  
A terrible thing to call a child honestly. Incredibly damaging. But Thea heard it from every teacher, all her friends parents, her own mother.  
Hugo was born and Thea had a panic about whether or not her brother would be like her. If he had a undesirable trait that immediately diminished his value somehow.  
And Felix was there for her. Explaining that Hugo was very lucky to have a sister like her. That he would always know no matter what he had someone on his side. Hugo was a normal boy, he got distracted sometimes, he was energetic, he was a bit awkward. But he didn’t have ADD.  
He was still Thea’s little brother though and she had already decided to be his number one protecter. So he can blame that on Uncle Felix.  
(Thea’s middle name is Felicienne, after Felix.) 

Oscar and Felix’s parents are Clementine and Viktor Laforrest, now retired and living their best life in a lovely apartment in Paris where they can rest all day and then go out to the cafe down the street every day while getting deliveries form the open market.  
Most of their days are just spent spoiling their grandchildren and getting on Felix’s case about when he’s going to bring home a special somebody. They’d take an adopted dog at this point really. (He does call his corgi his son).  
Jean and Hugo Granger still have their density office. They’re still working. It probably wont be a long while until they retire as well, and probably head for a coast somewhere. They spoil their grandkids just as much but never give them sugar or anything fun really. They give books and paint and music and the kids are equally happy. They don’t have ‘favorite’ grandparents. just, the fun grandparents, and the ‘did you floss today’ grandparents.


	3. 3 examples of Ravenclaws being art kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RAVENCLAWS AREN'T JUST SMART KIDS- THEY'RE ART KIDS TOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been putting these on my Tumblr and I like them. Personally I feel Ravenclaws get boxed into mindless drones that are there purely for academia. there has to be more to the houses than that though, right? If I make more Ill probably put them here as well? 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatifibelongedhere this is the Tumblr in case anyone interested in other bits or art

they definitely lineup on the moving staircases and sing together like those videos of choirs in hotels. they do that all the time. its unnerving to those waking down the hall who just suddenly hear an eery chorus start up. its confusing to the teachers wondering where half the Ravenclaw class is, and why those present seem so exhausted.

Some kids have immaculate notes. they're in cursive and everything and they will frame the notes at the end of the year. some of the kids had crazy intense detailed notes that fill every inch of the page in a messy scrawl and detail half their essay in points. and some kids... some of them are in the eagle house because of their other skills. they do their best to take notes- really they do! they've been warned too many times to no write down SOMETHING about the class they're in... but they do end up creating half a manuscript, or a masterpiece of scribbles or sheet music or damn! even origami! They sometimes still have stuff from class! but the teachers would rather not decode their mess and just have them copy from one of the more traditional Ravenclaws. The Professors know better than to try and control one of the Arty Ravens. That usually ends badly... They are crafty little bastards after all

Theater kids. oh no. The theater of the magical world would have to be so EXTRA. If the Ravenclaws had their way they would have a entire production every month. they are allowed one show per semester. and while most of the overall crew for the plays are Ravenclaw other houses join in too. They build sets and get costumes together, they practice lines for hours and forget about their charms homework. but their plays are wonderful. From the students with a passion for it, to the students that just joined to have a bit of fun. Is it too cheesy to say each production is MAGICAL...  
I think Hogwarts plays would be a perfect show of house unity. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to work on this both here and on a Tumblr I made purely for this story. maybe check it out since I plan to put extra bits there. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatifibelongedhere
> 
> A/N: So. This is like, the background info that I came up with? Some of this could change. In my story its kinda obvious that Thea is the main character but I plan on developing other characters just as much and showing story from their point of view.  
> Why didn’t I just use Rose? Cause I had Thea in my head. And to me Rose was already written and existed in a way where she wasn’t the character I wanted. I have plans for her. Hugo too.  
> I might post some drawings I’ve done of them, I plan to design the characters ill be using for this, maybe making short comics about short funny ideas I had. This is very much not a canon story so, don’t be mad :) Maybe leave a kudos and a comment, Im pretty bored so if you have a question about the story, ask and i'll answer.


End file.
